OturanQuest dot life
by elenor anderson
Summary: Oturan is an adorable, incredibly nice, question-loving kid. Who would ever think that he could be kidnapped and sent to a freak show? His striking resemblance to Deidara gets him mixed up in a tangled confusion when he somehow winds up in the Akatsuki...
1. Chapter 1

I'm sure no one hears me. I'm absolutely sure of it. Everyone is sound asleep; how could they hear me?

Maybe I'm being over dramatic. It couldn't get much worse, though. Why i have to plant this stupid thing in this stupid town, I'll never know. but one thing's for sure, and that's that they'll never see me coming.

* * *

"Oh, a boy, is it!?"

"Indeed, it is."

"Good luck to ya on takin' care o' that son o' yers."

"Thank you very much."

"Just one question though," he asked as if he were incredibly perplexed. "Why does the boy have mittens on? It's the middle of spring! He aint be needin' them mittens to keep 'imself warm!"

"No reason." she said. As if she wasn't scared down to her core. "Just has them on."

"Well, ya might as well take 'em off, then!"

"I don't think i can do that."

"And why not?" he was getting kind of prickly at this point, prying at her because he knew she had a secret.

"You... You know me and my family are very close to you and yours, and I would tell you most anything. I trust you; I really do, but this is too large for me to tell anyone outside the family. I'm not even going to tell most of them, anyway."

"I understand..." he paused, thinking a minuet. "But I'd really like to know this, and ya know I wouldn't tell another soul."

"No." she said, sounding very sure of herself. "I can't tell you. And that's that."

"Alrighty, then. But I think yer makin' a huge mistake." he said this with anger. More than enough to send her shivers down her spine.

"Oturan!" she called sharply, wanting to get out of that situation immediately. "Let's go."

"Hai." he ran up to her.

They walked away, leaving the opening in the city where he had been. Yet, they could still hear him screaming after her, "You'll regret keepin' that there secret from me! I'll find out... you say... could... *raah*!... and... s... h... r... "

His voice faded into the sounds of the night, no longer audible among the sweeping sounds, the clatter of tools, and the words of overly-drunken souls.

"Mama?"

"Hai?"

"Why... Why do I have to wear these? I taste bad things in these. Like sweat and stuff."

"I know... I know..." she paused as if she were thinking about the past. "We just don't want you to end up... ahh." she sighed. "I don't know, Oto; I just don't know."

* * *

"Oto!!" she said; she screamed. "Oturan!!!"

"He's gone." he snickerd. "Gone and he aint commin' back."

"No!!!" she cried hysterically. "No!!! Not my baby!!!"

"He's somthin', alright. We takes 'im 'cause we can. We takes 'im... so's we can have 'im."

"Please." she said in a tiny voice. "Please, just tell me he's alright. Tell me he's alive."

"No need to worry 'bout that, ma'am." he said. "No... need... to worry..."

"Gaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!"

* * *

_How? _Oturan asked himself, with no reply. _How did this happen? Why? _Why _did this happen? To **me**. To **her**. To... everyone. Everyone who is here now. I hear voices. Voices calling out to loved ones, hated ones, and even some calling out to strangers. Who do I call out to? No one. I call out to no one. Maybe... maybe just this once... _

"No." he said aloud, shaking his head violently. "No, I can't. Never. I promised."

But he could not help himself. He took off the gloves which encased his hands so nicely. He took a deep breath... and screamed. A high pitch, ear-splitting scream. But it wasn't coming from his face. It was coming from... his hands.

* * *

"What the 'cuss' is that!"

"Someone... agh! Someone go back there!"

"Not me!"

"I'll do it!"

He walked back towards the sound. Earplugs in his ears and heavy-duty construction site headphones equipped, he ventured back to the piercing scream, investigating all the cells on the fast moving train.

"Hey!" screamed a child. He had one wing, the other one broken off. "A guard!" he yelled, so the person next to him could hear. She had pointy ears, like an elf, but was extremely tall. "Get him!!!!" and he stuck his wing trough the bars, just barely missing his face in an attempt to get the headphones off. The girl kicked her long leg out and managed to clip them, sending the head phones off his head.

Then the boy tried again to whack his face and somehow hit his ear, knocking the earplug out. He cried out in pain.

"Serves you right." he said. "Weakling."

The scream continued for as long as Oturan could hold it. He stopped to take a breath, but in that short amount of time, the guards somehow got to him.

"Well, well." heaved one of them. "What have we got here?"

"An oddball." another one answered. "Mouths on his hands."

"That's unusual." the first one replied. "That's why he's perfect."

"Haven't I heard of something like that?" asked a different guard.

"Yeah," said the second one. "An artist or something."

"Bah!" laughed the first one. "A **freak**? An **_artist_**?!"

"That's impossible!"

"No way!"

"Yeah, Yeah. From the rock village or something."

"Stop your fibbing!"

"Can't happen!"

"His name was something like... Damare?"

"Shut up?"

"No, no. It was... Ramaday?

"Idiot. you lie."

"Yeah."

They babbled on. Oturan was entranced. Another like him? It was impossible, he knew; but the thought astounded him, gave him hope.

"Oh. we were supposed to shut him up."

"You mean Damare?" he snickered.

"Be quiet."

* * *

"Mmmmmhhmm." Oturan mumbled.

His mouth was tied and his hands were bound behind him, the mouths on his hands gagged as well.

The guards had made a show of how disgusted they were of his hands. They argued over who would touch them, saying they were all afraid that he would bite.

_This is awful. _He thought. _I'll never get out of here._

And the train rumbled on.

* * *

Author's notes: I have not written anything like this before. Please give me reviews, good or bad. I know you'll say that it's lame how Oturan is Naruto backwards, but i went through tons of other names backwards (i just wanted to do it) but none of them sounded quite as good as Oturan. So yeah...


	2. Chapter 2

He had a lot of time to think, being bound and all. Not able to move. Three. Three children across from him. Looking frightened and having scales on half their faces; all of them. It seemed like the train guards were sorting all of them by what they looked like. No one even remotely looked like Oturan.

_What does this mean? Why am I here? What are they going to do to me? _More pointless, answer-less, questions.

Forty. Forty children. Forty children on this freak-train. Forty. He did the math. About forty. unless, for some reason, they had crammed maybe eight into six of the cells. _Ouch._ He thought.

Later. Later he would get out. He was sure of it.

* * *

He woke up to see someone coming towards him. _Oh, God. _He thought. _No._

This person did not look like a guard, though. He was wearing a black cloak with what appeared to be... _Clouds? _Red clouds. He was kind of short, with bright red hair and girl-y eyes. (In Oturans' opinion.)

"No. We won't be taking him." He said to himself while looking at Oturan.

He looked over at the three kids across from Oturan.

"No." He said.

The boy walked on. Someone from one of the cells reached out and grabbed his cloak in an attempt to get out, or maybe just food, seeing as the girl was incredibly skinny. He turned around, looking astounded by the fact that anyone could do that to someone like _him._

He swatted her hand away, making a hollow _thunk _sound. _The sound of wood being hit? _Oturan thought.

The girl cried out in pain and scampered to the back of the cell.

"Definitely not her." He said.

Then he walked on, and he was out of sight.

* * *

_Crying. _Oturans thoughts rambled on. _I hear crying. A small child. Why? Who would do that? Make a small child cry?_

The boy passed Oturan again, going the other direction. But instead of just passing him, like everyone else, he looked back at Oturan. With a look on his face like confusion mixed with recognition, he said, "No one. No one at all could... Maybe."

He walked on.

* * *

He woke to the sound of brakes squealing. The train was stopping. _Thank God._

About twenty-five guards came and took all of the prisoners to the large door out of the train. everyone was bound now, just like Oturan. But everyone who resembled each other was bound together.

Oturan was alone.

The children were taken to different places. Oturan was hauled off to a small building in a clearing. They were in a small town that looked completely abandoned. Inside, it was musky and spider-infested. _Great. Spiders._

"Stay." Said the guard, as if he could actually move.

A few minuets passed, and the boy returned. He glanced at Oturan, then turned towards the guard. He gave him money. It looked like a large amount. The guard smiled and thankd him, then walked out of the room.

The boy turned to Oturan, his face expressionless, and took hold of him, taking him back to the train. _Cuss._

Once back on the train, the boy went up to the front, while Oturan was left in the first cell. The train began to move, and twenty minuets latrer, he was asleep.

* * *

Again, the brakes woke him. He was practically in the middle of nowhere. He assessed this once he was out of the train, in the middle of a desert. Another cloaked person was waiting for the boy, looking about twenty.

"What have we got here?" The other cloaked person asked. "Sasori no danna, I thought you said you weren't going to take anyone."

"I wasn't." Said the boy, apparently called Sasori. "But you'll see."

"Okay." Said the other, sounding skeptical.

"Mmh!!" Oturan tried screaming. He didn't want to go with these kids.

"Shut up." Said the other, kicking him to the ground.

"Deidara..." said Sasori.

"He's annoying."

"Just wait."

"I thought you didn't like to keep people waiting?" Deidara said with a chuckle.

"You've been thinking a lot." Replied Sasori.

Deidara opend his mouth to say something but was cut off by Sasori. "Stop."

"Hmph."

* * *

"Why the heck did you choose to meet here, anyway? I thought we weren't going to. Ever again."

"Seemed reasonable."

"Well why?! We've already done this!"

"Quiet down, will you?"

"Not until you tell me why!"

"Ugh. I did it because it's close to the railroad, it's convenient, easy to get to the cave. You couldn't see that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Un."

"Mhnh!" Screamed Oturan. Deidara kicked him again, sending him, once again, to the ground. Luckily, it knocked the fabric that was gagging his hands out, and he screamed. It was supersonic. No way you wouldn't cripple down because of it. That's what both of them did.

Deidara was on the ground, watching Oturan run off, still screaming. _Was this what Danna meant? _He thought. _Mouths like mine._

* * *

They didn't follow him. As long as Oturan could scream, It was basicly impossible to get close enough to him, even for a long-range type like Deidara.

"Uh... Dann-"

"Shut up."

* * *

Authors Notes: Yeah. This one's long. Obviously, I did not include the fact that Sasori died after the Gaara thing. So... He's still alive. I'm not sure when exactly this is all taking place. But I don't think I'll include much more of the other Akatsuki guys. Maybe Itachi. No. Wait. I'm also including Zetsu. I don't much like him, but I'm doing it for the sake of another character, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so maybe I'm crazy. I know that there's no possible way to avoid it. I know that they're going to come back for me. Why not? I'd do it. You know, if I were evil, ignorant, and completely insane. Completely insane... Completely insane...

"Whaa-!?" he screams as he is woken to the sound of a siren going off. "What the?"

"Oh. So you are alive... Sorry about the siren, I just wasn't sure... Are you alright?"

"Uhghhh.... ?"

"Understood. Sooooo... What's your name?"

"That... ugh."

"Well, halloo, Thatugh! Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"No. Uh, my name's... uh... Oturan."

"Oh. Why didn't you just say that then!?" the kid said in rage. "I **hate **it when people do that! Always telling me the wrong name just to make me look bad! Although, they usually wait to tell me their real name... I don't care! You still cuss me off!"

"Wha~?"

"Oh, go cuss off!"

"No... uh... are you alright?" Obviously, Oturan was still a bit hazy from the nice wake-up, which was turned off now.

"Oh, yeah, just peachy, thanks for asking!" the kid said in a cheery voice that sounded like it had gone through a complete transformation.

"Seriously... you... do you need help?"

"No. But you seem like you do."

"That's bec-"

"On second thaught, I do need help! Give me a hug!"

And before Oturan could protest, he had the kid on top of him, nearly knocking him over. He would have, if he wasn't already sitting on a packed-dirt floor.

"Get... off of me!" Oturan puffed out. He pushed up on the kid, raising him off. Wasn't to hard, considering the kid was extremely light in weight.

"Oh... I'm- I'm sorry." the kid said in a weepy voice, and here came the tears. They poured from it's face.

Just to experiment, Oturan said, "If you stop crying... I'll give you a cookie."

"Oh, boy! A cookie!" and the tears were immediately wiped from the kids face.

"Are you, by any chance, bipolar?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You seem like you have a severe case."

"Heck, yeah, I do!" and the kid burst out laughing.

"Uh... yeah. Another question."

"Yeah?" the kid asked, struggling to keep from giggling.

"Where am I?"

"Oh, yeah. You're gonna die."

"What!?"

"No way you're gonna survive this place."

"Where. Am. I." Oturan was officially freaked out about this.

"Oh, God, oh, God, oh, God. You're gonna die. I'm gonna die. We're all gonna die!!!"

"Calm down! Tell me where we are!"

"Blue Moon... The Blue Moon... We're gonna die..."

"The blue moon? What does that have to do with any-"

"Circus! Freak show! We're all gonna die! We're so gonna die! Opal... He'll kill us... We're gonna die!!!"

Sooo... this kid is pretty much insane. It's just sitting there, screaming it's head off.

"Oh, yeah. Another question."

"Okay! Shoot." Okaaaay... another complete change.

"Are you... a boy or a girl?"

"You wanna check?" it said in a mischievously, raising it's eyebrows.

"Eew! No! Just tell me!"

"I'm a he-she, can't you tell?" it said with all seriousness.

"Really?" Oturan asked cautiously.

"No, not really. I'm a boy."

"Good."

"Oh, and my name's Dune."

"Dune? That's your real name?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's my real name. I named myself, so I guess it's not. None of us here have real names."

"Oh, that's sad."

"No it's not! Don't lie to me! You don't know the truth! What do you care?! You're gonna die, anyway!" and he ran off, into another room, which was separated by a sheet nailed to the top of a doorway.

"What... The... ?" and only then did Oturan realize that the boy had had three feathers on the top of his head, and a tail that somewhat reasembled a ducks'. _This must be what he meant by "freak show"_.

"Hey, kid, you're up next." said a relatively female voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, a new kid?" asked the same voice. Then a foot started materializing from the ceiling.

"What the!?"

Then another foot, then a leg, and another leg. Then the hips and the torso. Then two hands and the arms to match them. Then the chest, which was indeed, female, the shoulders, the neck, then the... the... face? Was it coming? The body was just hanging there. Euuh. Then the face.

Then the body dropped down, landing right in front of Oturan. Who screamed.

The body was covered in vines, which were growing out if her left arm, her left leg, the top of her chest, and a couple thin ones on her neck.

"Hi, newbe. I'm Olivia. And you're Oturan. And you're next."

"How did you know-"

"Eavesdropping is a hobby of mine." her voice was dull, as if she was bored to tears; either that, or she was extremely tired. "You're up next, so I'd suggest getting all of your courage together, then waltzing right on out there through that door right there. Unless you'd prefer to die without a fight. I'd be happy to oblige."

"No. No. That's fine." Oturan said, trying (but epically failing) to sound calm.

"Aww, you scared, newbe? All you have to do is fight to the death against a rabid, hungry beast. No big deal, right?"

"What?"

"This is the Blue Moon Freak Show Arena. Get used to fighting, 'cause there's no use backing away, unless you like dying?"

"No- I- Uh... What!?"

"Just get out there. Do you _want _me to lose my job?" then she gave out a sharp laugh, free from all humor. "Yeah, like this is a job." and she pushed Oturan out of the room, out into the same space Dune disappeared into.

Oturan found himself in a huge arena surrounded by screaming people. How did he not hear that?

"Go!" yelled the girl, who was peeking out from the sheet. "Defend yourself! Do _something_!"

He stood there for a second, the turned to see a giant creature with bee-like qualities, and two giant claws. It was flying in the air, coming out from a similar opening across the room.

Oturan gave the creature two seconds before he screamed. The audience all coverd their ears at once, and the creature just fell to the ground, not able to shield itself from the noise. Within seconds, Oturan had knocked it out.

The girl came running out to congratulate him, after he stopped screaming of course.

"That's a nice power you have, newbe. But don't expect it to get easier from here, 'kay?"

"Fine." he said. "But is it over? For today?"

"Yeah, kid. You did great. But remember," she said, bringing him down to whisper in his ear, "They won't make this easy on you. They'll disable that power of yours, and then where will you be? You got great potential, but you're gonna die if you don't have any more tricks up your sleeve."

"Who says I don't?" he replied, even though he knew Olivia was correct. He didn't have any more tricks. And now he finally understood what Dune meant: He really was going to die.


End file.
